Aislings Happily Ever After
by Secretly Mellisa Hasbeen
Summary: Aisling was never happy I don't think. But her strength and will to live was so amazing... I wanted to know what happened to her after Kahlen and the others left. And the FIRST BOY SIREN IS HERE! oh Ocean has a lot instore for us... Her secrets revealed!


**Hey I'm Mellisa Hasbeen and I have been thinking about Aisling lately... She seems like she would be sad... I wanted to write a little thing about her because she just... she probably Needs it... I want her to have happiness too. I don't think I'm going to make it into a long story but if ya'll want me to I might but I have a lot of stories going on in my account so... Idk... but if you really want to then i might consider it. So here it goes...**

**Aisling POV.**

My name is Aisling. I am a Siren. I tried to be fierce and cold hearted... I don't want to hurt anyone or anything, I love my sisters very much. I told Kahlen just how much I love her but I never told my other sisters... Not any of them until Kahlen left. But I told Elizabeth and Miaka that I loved them and cared for them but... in the end... they left and I stayed... the Ocean told me her trade secrets. And stories of sirens who'd been there before me. The Ocean became my friend. My best friend. The one thing that was funny was she always kept an eye on Kahlen... Whispering to her in her ears from the wind and humming to her when she was in the rain. I would ask her to say things... and one day Kahlen found out what we were and regained her memories... and she was different about that this time... she was happy to remember her long life and sisters, I had even "talked" with her. She remembered sign language and she and I had conversations like old friends... we kept it secret though... and her children knew me as Aunt Ash, and her husband thought I was her mute cousin who'd found her... But many years after that... she left too... and It was the Ocean and I alone until another foolish girl was dragged into our existance.

I smiled at the thought... because I was on my way to meet my newest sister. She would be lovely like all of us had been. Maybe she'd be sweet like Miaka had been, or refreshing like Elizabeth, Bright like Kahlen, Quiet like Ifama... like Sara, Natalie, or Kali... But it didn't matter to me what she was like I would love her anyways she was.

When I got there... two people were on the shores. A girl... tiny and lost... if it weren't for her curves, I would have been sure she was a child. And two feet away was a boy so pretty he looked like a girl, if I weren't so good at people watching I would have thought this beautiful boy was just a stunning young lady with a very flat chest. But indeed... the Ocean save its first boy... I was to... look after the boy... surely she knew he was a boy... correct? But maybe she hadn't maybe she thought HE was a she... but how... how could it be possible... no siren was a boy... never...

Then the ocean spoke to me... "_We need to try something new... have a little fun... I want a hundred years to get to know a boy... and I picked the prettiest one_" I could hear a big smile in her voice and I laughed a little. Just like her to do silly things...

"Hello, I'm Aisling." I spoke to them. The girl was in a daze and the boy was crying. "Now, whats you're name sweetie...?" I asked the girl, I knew nothing of boys so I tried my best to avoid it as much as possible.

"S-Susan... Please... don't kill me... I want to live." She begged and I told her the choice. She chose to live and I looked at the boy and he was sobbing so much I don't think he could hear his own thoughts let alone US. So I began the same way with him.

"Hi I'm Aisling... I'm here to help you. Please... tell me you're name. Please." I whispered... and he hesitated to answer.

"I'm... I'm... Trystan Reid... I just like Reid though... and can I stay with you... please." Reid whispered.

"Yes, If thats what you want. You are the first boy to ever be a Siren... I've not had interaction with boys in over a few hundred years and the Ocean... she doesn't know much about them... So here we go!" I shouted happily and I grabbed their hands and brought them to the water and we went to where ever they wanted to go. Begining now.

**Considering there were only two entries on the Sirens thing.. I thought it was my turn to contribute:) BYE! **

-Mel. H.


End file.
